<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet the parents! ...Partners? by RussianSunflower3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649658">Meet the parents! ...Partners?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3'>RussianSunflower3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rescue November 2020 challenge by Bonanza [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 20, Family Feels, Gen, Prompt - Partners, Rescue Bots November, Team as Family, The Burns Family are chaotic don't at me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rescue Bots have come a long way.<br/>They have their own academy, their own students, their own mentees, and a whole future to look forwards to!</p>
<p>But they'll never forget the past. <br/>They'll never forget the Burns family who welcomed them to Earth, who took them in and essentially <em>adopted</em> them.<br/>Now, it's time for the past to meet the future.</p>
<p>The new recruits are about to meet their mentors partners.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rescue November 2020 challenge by Bonanza [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet the parents! ...Partners?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonanza/gifts">Bonanza</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I wonder what the professors called us here for.” Chin resting in his servo with sheer, utter boredom, Hot Shot stares at the teacher’s podium in the classroom.</p>
<p>“Who knows! Ooh, Ooh, maybe they have a <em>surprise</em> for us!” Whirl wriggles with delight, ever cheerful. Wedge and Hoist both grin at her without answering, but Medix shutters his optics, looking up from his datapad.</p>
<p>“If they have gathered us here without telling us the meaning, it is certain there is a surprise.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but what <em>kind</em> of surprise? Do you think we’re getting another teacher?”</p>
<p>“Aww, c’mon, Hoist. If we were getting another teacher, they’d introduce them during lesson time, right?” Only half listening, Wedge humms once Hot Shot finishes his sentence. Hot Shot, apparently offended by that, leans across and knocks down the tower of stationary he was building.</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>“Uh, Earth to Wedge, we’re having a <em>conversation</em> here!”</p>
<p>“So? Whatever happens, happens.” Four pairs of optics stare at him, until Hot Shot rolls his and scoffs.</p>
<p>“You’re so boring.” Wedge answers him by throwing a pen at him. It doesn’t hit Hot Shot, because before it can even get to him, a silver servo swipes it out of the air. Heatwave gives Wedge a disapproving look. Sheepishly, the recruit shrugs.</p>
<p>“He started it…?”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh, sure. That’s still not an acceptable reason.” </p>
<p>“... Sorry, Heatwave…” Wedge hangs his helm low, but he can feel the amusement of the other recruits in their fields, and scowls at them. It quickly turns into a smirk when Medix sneakily pulls Hot Shot’s elbow away from him, and Hot Shot’s helm impacts the desk.</p>
<p>“Oof!” He says nothing when Heatwave raises an optical ridge at him. Venting a sigh and rolling his optis at the mischievous, tittering recruits, Heatwave moves to the podium at the front of the class.</p>
<p>“Students, we have something very special planned for you today.” The five recruits lean forwards in their seat eagerly, and Heatwave can’t resist a smirk. </p>
<p>“It’s time for you to meet some of the most important members of Sigma-17. Without them, we never would have gotten this far. It’s time for you to meet…” He pauses, gesturing towards the door of the classroom. In filters Cody, Blades, Boulder, and Chase.</p>
<p>The three bots stand to the side, and Heatwave joins Boulder on the left. </p>
<p>“... Our Partners.” Humans enter the room, stopping to hug Cody on their way to stand with one of the bots. The one that stands near Heatwave knocks his knuckles against Heatwave’s leg, muttering something about<em> ‘gone soft at heart’</em>, to which Heatwave just pushes his hat down past his eyes.</p>
<p>Boulder’s human partner passes over a green coconut, something that seems to delight Boulder as holds it with sparkling eyes and says something about a greenhouse.</p>
<p>The woman that goes over to Blades spins with a little flourish, her galaxy printed dress spinning his her. Blades squeals at the motion, giving her a thumbs up and crouching down to coo at the baby she holds on her hip.</p>
<p>Lastly, there’s the man still hugging Cody. He’s much older than the rest, with grey hair and a thick moustache, but no less muscular or youthful. If anything, he looks ready to go on a rescue mission that very second. He mutters<em> ‘proud of you, son’</em> as he ruffles Cody’s hair, then goes to stand besides Chase, the two greeting each other with affection usually reserved for courting Cybertronians.</p>
<p>Cody laughs at the recruit’s wide optics, drawing their attention back to him and away from their now blushing professor.</p>
<p>“Guys, meet my family. My oldest brother, Kade-” The one standing by Heatwave clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and finger-guns in greeting with a wink. Cody just rolls his eyes at the display before moving to gesture to the human with Boulder.</p>
<p>“- my other brother, Graham-” </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you.” Graham waves respectfully, open and warm. The recruits chirp their own hello’s back at him before Cody swaps arms to wave a hand towards Blades.</p>
<p>“- my sister, Dani, and my nephew, Aike-” The baby on her hip babbles incoherently, but Dani only grins, pointing to Blades behind her with her thumb.</p>
<p>“He’s named after Blades. The big dork cried when I told him.”</p>
<p>“I did not! … Well, not <em>much</em>, anyways.” He smiles sheepishly, letting the recruits giggle at him. They know he gets emotional sometimes. Cody laughs softly too, before lastly indicating Chase.</p>
<p>“- And my Dad. Charlie Burns, who tried to hide the bots existence from <em>us</em>.” Charlie scratches at his cheek in shame, chuckling quietly.</p>
<p>“Should’ve know you troublemakers would’ve figured it out eventually.” Kade scoffs, but it’s full of laughter.</p>
<p>“Try <em>on the first day</em>!! Heatwave blew it the second we went out to a rescue!” Whirl and Hot Shot both gasp dramatically, Medix drops his stylus, Hoist sits there with jawplate slack, and Wedge stares with open optics. Heatwave, in response, nudges Kade with his pede enough to make the grown man stumble.</p>
<p>“If <em>you</em> hadn’t put yourself in danger then-!”</p>
<p>“Me?! I wasn’t <em>in</em> any danger, I-!”</p>
<p>“Then what do you call a piece of wall about to crush you?!” The two delve into an argument, but the rest of Sigma-17, and their human partners, only sigh or laugh. </p>
<p>“Here we go again…” Graham’s groan is echoed by Charlie, putting a hand over his face.</p>
<p>“Kade, you’re 36, can you not <em>act</em> like an adult, at the very least?” Dani laughs harder, Aike echoing her with squeals and shouts that make no sense. </p>
<p>“Some things never change, Dad~!”</p>
<p>“So you know <em>all</em> our teachers secrets?” Wedge’s curious question prompts immediate silence.</p>
<p>And then, like an explosion, the humans burst into trying to tell those very secrets whilst the bots try to stop them, the room becoming a mess of laughter, screeches, and playful pleas to stop.</p>
<p>Boulder even reacts by picking Graham up under the shoulders and carrying him out of the room! </p>
<p>And the recruits? The recruits just enjoy the chaos as it happens around them, welcoming the mayhem like it’s a second instinct. They’re happy to see their professors relaxing for once, fooling around and playing about, proving that they were once kids just like the recruits were now.</p>
<p>“Psst!” Underneath the hullabaloo, Hoist gathers the other recruits into a whisper circle. </p>
<p>“Can’t this wait? I’m quite interested in finding out what Professor Chase did with a ‘weeding’ cake, whatever that is.” Wedge and Whirl give Medix a look, like he’s missing the point completely. Hoist, excited, continues on with his whisper.</p>
<p>“Do you think this means <em>we’re</em> getting human partners too~?” Whirl giggles, about to say that she hopes so, but Wedge beats her to the point.</p>
<p>“After seeing <em>this</em> madhouse? I hope not.” The recruits look around them again. Sigma-17 and their humans have gathered in their own group at the front of the classroom, still bickering and teasing, this time about something that sounded like ‘sunday lunch’.</p>
<p>“I dunno. It seems like they love each other a lot. Would it really be bad if we had that too?” For once, Hot Shot is the voice of reason. Wedge only frowns deeper. It takes a nudge from Hoist for him to build up the courage to say what he wants.</p>
<p>“But I don’t <em>want</em> a human partner. I mean… Our teachers had them from the beginning, we’re-... We’re a team as we are. I don’t want new partners upsetting that balance.”  He speaks so softly that it’s hard to hear him over the uproarious laughter from Heatwave as Kade splutters something about honey and abandonment, but then, Whirl grabs him in a tight hug.</p>
<p>Hot Shot and Hoist are quick to follow, Medix awkwardly joining them an astrosecond later. (He’s still somewhat new to hugs.)</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Wedge! We’ll <em>always</em> be a team!” </p>
<p>“Yeah, big guy, who knew you felt so <em>gooey</em> about us~?”</p>
<p>“It’s not gooey, Hot Shot! It’s just the way it is.” The hug ends slowly, Medix predictably pulling away first and clearing his vocaliser to draw attention.</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind, I’m going to grab some rust sticks so we may watch this display properly. Who’s with me?” The other four cheer, and Medix races to his locker for the rust sticks, returning before he misses too much.</p>
<p>By this point, Hot Shot has his pedes up on his desk, Whirl is recording <em>everything</em>, Hoist has a baby on his lap - apparently Dani handed him over so she could tackle her brother - and Wedge watches the family and their teachers with feigned interest.</p>
<p>Medix passes out the rust sticks, careful not to let Aike take one, and the recruits settle in to watch humans and rescue team alike make <em>fools</em> of each other.</p>
<p>Ah, to be a student.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>